Only happy with you
by MGeezy16
Summary: I don't own HSM enjoy please review. Love is so hard in high school, but its even harder when your in love with your girlfriends best friend but you don't want to love her.
1. Chapter 1

Only happy with you

Taylor sits on her bed with her boyfriend slowly slide his up and down Taylor's thigh. "Can you please stop doing that?" Taylor says pushing his hand away.  
>"Come on, babe you know you want to."He says trying to put his hand on her again. "No I told you i'm not ready for all that."She reminds him. "I'll be gentle."He says "I don't care!"She says getting upset."Fine, i'm leaving!"Chad says stomping out of the room like a five year old child.<p>

Next day at school

"Hey tay!" Gabriella says hugging Taylor.

"Hey!" Taylor says back

"You look pissed." She says making an observation

"yea, well I won't be if Chad hadn't tried to force me to have sex."Taylor says blowing out a hard breath.

"What!" Someone says from behind Gabriella.

"Yea, Troy your best friend tried to force himself into my pants." She says

"I have to go to class but we'll talk later." Gabriella says hugging Taylor and walking away.

"Hey Tay look i'm sorry about Chad." Troy says walking closer to Taylor.

"Its not your fault T."She says getting really sweet.

"Good but Chad he has been acting werid lately."Troy says

"I know he never used to do these type of things."Taylor says turning from her locker and fixing her skirt.

Troy galances down as Taylor fixes her skirt then slowly moves his eyes back up to her face to find her eyes staring at him.

"Hey keep your eyes up Bolton or i'll tell your girlfriend." She says joking.

" I wasn't checking you out I swear!"Troy says almost tearing Taylor's arm off trying to pull her back.

"Its okay Troy I was joking"She giggles

"Come on we have plan parenting next baby daddy." She says still laugh.

Troy and Taylor picked each other for partners for the class. They class was to make teens not want have sex and end up pregers.  
>But it was is really kind of funny for Troy and Taylor because they got to spend alot of time together. They thought they should get to know each other because they were dating each other's best friend.<p>

"Hey baby daddy are you okay?" Taylor asked with concern.

"Yea I'm good its just... don't you think this class is kind of graphic?" Troy says looking at the desk trying to avoid the video playing,

"Oh come on, you know where babies really come from don't acted like that." Taylor says nudging him against the arm.

"I know i'm just uncomfortable watching this with you." Troy says looking up and finding Taylor's eyes amd then quickly looking away

"Why I thought we were cool?" She asked

"We are its just that ... well you know." He says without finishing

"No I don't know!" She says getting angry

"It talks about sex a lot and you and I aren't... you know." Troy explains

"We can be partners in this class without FUCKING!" She even more mad and students starting to stare

Taylor turns to the other students.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" Yelling very loud at them

"Tay, come on." Troy says trying to forget he ever said anything her

"Don't Tay me, your are just like Chad all you is to get in to my pant, she say "You have a Girlfriend aka my best friend!"

"I don't wanna get in your pant and i'm nothing like Chad is now." He says

"Oh really cause I know a hand full of boys who would take this class with and not think about sex, like you and punkass Chad!" Screaming now him Taylor gets closer to him.

Taylor goes to smack him but he grabs her arms and pulls her out the class.

"You not ever guy you meet or hang with is going to be like Chad, what did Chad do so bad huh, all he want was some ass!"Troy syas not paying attention to what he was saying to her.  
>Taylor hurt by Troy's words backed away and ran away.<p>

"Tay wait I..III wasn't thinking..I'm.." he never got to finish before she ran around the cornner.


	2. Chapter 2

Whats wrong?

"Hey TROY!" Chad yells from down the hall.

"What man!" Troy says as he turns around to look at him.

"What the fuck did you do to Tay?" Chad says as he pushes Troy up against the lockers.

"Nothing we just got into a fight about a class we have." Troy says moving away form the lockers,so Chad could push him again.

"If it was about a class my girl wouldn't being crying." He says pushing him again.

"STOP toughing me, Maybe something else is wrong." Troy yells

"Like what... she has nothing to complain about." Chad yells

"How about the fact that you have treated her like crap and keep trying to get into her pants." He pushes chad back.

"At least my girl doesn't open her legs on the third date like your hoe of a girlfriend!"Chad yells.

As Chad says that Taylor comes around the cornner and hears him talking about Gabriella and sees them fighting.

"What the hell is going here?" Taylor says clearing the tears from her face.

"I'm just defending you babe." Chad explains

"I didn't ask you to defend anything, Troy did nothing wrong i'm just a little emotional and something he said came out wrong. Taylor explains wanting Chad to leave Troy alone

Chad look at Taylor with a strange face one the she had never seen before"Don't lie to me you wouldn't cry over a mix up of words, so what happen?"

"Its not your problem man back off!"Troy tells Chad

"Anything that happen to my girl is my problem!" Chad yells

"Not everything in my life should concern you Chad!" Tay yells at him

"You no what,i'm done with you!" Chad says

"What happen to me being your girl and you defending me?" Taylor becoming very angry

"Well you don't want me to help so why should I try." Chad says

"So just like that you give up because I don't want you to defend me, really what happen to the boy who loved me and was sweet because I need him right now not you."Tay says starting to cry again

Troy walks over to her and hugs her"Don't cry over him." He says as he pushes her into his chest

Taylor looks up to his face, but before she could say anything Chad butts in.

"Oh now I see why you don't want me to beat the shit out Bolton, Is he the reason we don't have sex anymore?"Chad says pointing at Troy

"No Troy and I aren't together and we don't have sex because you cheated on me with Megan and I wasn't ready to trust you."she explains

"Right look at you two,all over each other that ain't no hug." pointing out the fact that Troy is still holding her."I ain't even mad, Megan fucks better than your ugly ass anyway."

Taylor starts crying into Troy's chest unable to say anything and permently hurt by his just fell into Troy unable to feel anything.

"Don't believe him Tay, your one of the prettiest girls I know, you can do better."Troy says rubbing his hand up and down her back slowly

"What did I do?" Taylor says still barely able to speak

"Nothing he has changed, Why don't you let me drive you home?" Troy says while moving back to his locker

"Okay let me just get my stuff." Trying so hard not to cry again Taylor walks to her locker down the empty hall

Taylor runs into Gabi and Sharpay on their way to volleyball practice.

"What the hell happen to you?" Sharpay ask

"Chad dumped me." Crying again as she told them

"Why do you look like you been hit with a truck?" sharpay ask

"I had to stop him and Troy from fighting." Look down as she talks

"WHAT!" Gabi says

"Troy isn't in trouble, he gonna drive me home I just have to get my stuff."Tay says

"Are you okay?"Gabi ask in concern

"I'll talk to you guys after your practice okay." She says grabbing her books and walk back to Troy

"You okay tay?" Troy says

"Not really I mean I just got dumped by the guy i've been dating since my freashmen year."Taylor says

"Sorry I asked." Troy says opening the car door for her

"Its okay You didn't do anything but I don't wanna talk about it." Taylor says getting in to the car.

"I'm sorry about what happen with us earlier in class."Troy says as he backs up

"I really don't feel like talking right now can you please just drive."She as she slides down into her sit.

They drive out of the school parking lot.

Please review I like any type of feedback good or bad it doesn't matter KEEP READiNG chapter 3 coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

-If this is what you wanted(Chapter 3)

We pull in to my driveway and just sat there waiting for someone to say something, waiting for one of us go to " OH i'm so sorry I ..." but I don't think sorry works for me anymore. Chad use to say i'm sorry for every little thing he got in trouble for and I let him get away with it everytime. Damn it, why did I let his ass run over me like a fucking race car? I bet his best friend is just like, but Gabs is too fucking stupid to see what his ass is doing.

"I don't no what to say." Troy says

"Don't say anything!" I yell

"Tay, i'm sorry ok...I never wanted for you and Chad to break up, I mean I knew he had been acting like a asshole but i didn't know about the cheating." Troy says

"Right like i'm gonna real listen to your bullshit!"I scream with frustration

"Well your gonna sit here in my truck and listen to my bullshit!" Troy says as he pulls my arm toward him so I don't get out the car

"I care alot about you Tay more than you think I do, I just didn't know what to do when he was talking to you like that I never seen him like that before, I was confused." Troy explains

"Fuck off Bolton!"I say as I get out the car

Troy gets out with chases me to the door.

"I can tell all your nice shit is just to get in to my pant,I mean come on Troy just today you were checking me out." I spit out

"I know, I know but you act like your not as sexy as you are." Troy trying to explain

"Not good enough!" I say

"Come on i'm not the freaking bad guy here,I didn't dump your ass cuz you didn't put out!" Troy yells

"Is that real the problem huh I didn't know!" I yell back

"Look I don't want to fight with you, I just want to to feel better." Troy says as his eyes move slowly down her puffed out chest, but then quickly remembering that they were fighting

"I saw that Troy, your just like Chad's nasty ass!"I yell pushing him away

"Tay I didn't mean to look at your chest!" Troy says

"Yea right, but if this is what to want come get it." I say pushing my breast up against him

"WWhat are you doing, I thought you were mad." Troy says very confused

"You keep looking when I have clothes on, why don't you look with them off." I say

"Don't do this Tay." He rejects me

"Why not thats what every boy wants from me?" I retort

"No thats not what I want from you Taylor." Troy says as he looks deep into my eyes

"No you don't get to wow me with your pretty blue eyes." I say pushing him up against the door "Come on Bolton I won't tell Gabi about it, I swear."

"Your better than this." He tells me

"Haha I know why you don't wanna fuck me, you never had sex before huh, aww that is so cute to bad I gave my goodies to Chad last summer." I say opening the door behind him "You could have been my first."

Troy falls on to the floor as the door opens, but quickly stands up and walks away to the living room.

"Come on Troy it would make me feel better, and you said you wanted to make me feel better." I say as I slide my middle finger down his button up shirt and then undoing the top one

"No Gabi is your best friend and my girlfriend this would kill her." Troy says trying not to stare at her chest now that he is allowed

"What she does know won't hurt her, plus you know you want to." I say taking off his shirt

"We can't..." He was cut off as her lips push up against hers

"Yes we can, please Troy make me feel better you said you would." I say ready to cry

"Okay." Troy gives in

She undoes his pant and gets on her knees as she removes his boxers.

"Taylor " He lost the ability to form words when her lips closed around him.

She swirls her tongue around his tip and pumped the base of his erection with her hand. She looks up at him with those lonely brown eyes and smiles.

"Ohhh " Her lips widened to take more of him in, and his hands make a fist in her hair.

His hips began to move involuntarily, thrusting into her mouth. Her gaze never strays from his, and when she pressed her fingernails into his backside, he very nearly lost it.

"Stop," he orders hoarsely. She stays where she was, and he tugged at her hair to halt her movement. "Tay, you have to stop. I can't take much more."

"But " she starts to argue, but he hauled her to her feet and kissed her hard. In a moment, she was kissing him back, returning his passion. He turned her and lifted her, sitting her on the brand new coffee table. He spread her legs to stand in between them and slid his hand up her leg to touch her panties. She moaned into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're wet," he whispers in her ear. She nods. "You're wet for me, aren't you?" Another nod, more emphatic this time. "Do you want me to put my finger in you?"

"Troy, please " Her hips wriggled against his hand, and he teases her through the fabric of her panties before pulling them to the side and dipping a finger inside. She pants and sighs as he fondles her and nips at the spot behind her ear that drives her wild.

He suddenly pulls away, and her eyes flew open just as he lifts her. She wraps her long legs around him and holds on as he carries her out to her bedroom. Instead of laying her on the bed, though, he settled her on the couch and knelt in front of her, pulling her panties down her legs and off. He lifted her camisole over her head and then parts her legs with his broad shoulders.

"Look at me, baby," he says

When she did, he dips his head down and to taste her. Her hips lurch forward, grinding against his face, and he reachs up to touch one of her breasts. She covered his hand with hers and strokes herself with him, first one breast, and then the other. Her rapid breaths and pulsing flesh tells him she was getting close to the edge, but she pushs him away as suddenly as he had done to her in the living room. He looks up, and she smiles dazedly.

"If you won't let me finish on you, then you can't finish on me." I say with fire in my eye

"Lets just finish this." He says with no feeling

He gets up and sits beside her, and without preamble she throws her leg over him to straddle his lap. He expects her to sink down on his straining erection, but instead she set about to torture him. She rotates her hips, grinding against his leg, rubbing herself on his penis, and moving back and forth over him enough to rush him to the edge again. He tries to lift her onto his erection, but she squirmed away.

"Put me inside you," he urges huskily. "I need to be inside you."

She rises up over him and sinks down onto him, and they both groan at the same time. Her nipples in his chest hair, and he leans forward to take one in his mouth. Her back arches, and she begins to squirm on his lap. He grasp her hips and helps her rise up and sink back down on him. She rotates her hips, taking him deeper inside, and together they work into a slow rhythm. After awhile she stops and leans forward, resting her head on his shoulder. Sensing her fatigue, he wraps his arms around her and kissed her neck.

He scoots forward so that her legs bracket his hips and press his erection to her opening. She moves closer, trying to draw him in, but he teases her, sliding his tip through her wet folds and circling her clitoris. Her open-mouth breaths against his chest tells him that her climax was approaching, and just as her legs began to quiver, he plung into her. She cries out, her fingernails biting into his shoulders, and he holds himself still inside her as her inner walls spasm. When she finally begins to relax and looks up at him with heavy-lidded eyes, he brush a damp curl off her face.

"I'm not finished with you yet." Troy says

"Good." She nips his bottom lip with her teeth, and he covers her mouth with his, sliding his tongue in to tangle with hers.

He begins to thrust into her, slowly at first, trying to keep himself under control. This works until she started rotating her hips, quickening the pace. He tries to hold back, but she seemed determined to push him to the edge.

"Tay, slow down," he warns.

"I can't," she answers, her voice needy. "You're so hard I can't stop. I want more. Please, Troy!"

He dig his fingers into the soft flesh of her backside, pulls back, and rams into her. She gasp his name, spurring him on. She writh and twist against him, chanting his name and begging him for more, making him desperate for climax. Soon they are both slick with sweat, and Troy's muscles flex as he holds her body against his. He was about to lose it when Taylor threw her head back in a silent scream. Her muscles squeeze his penis so tightly that stars dot his vision as he cries out and explodes inside her. His orgasm pulses on and on, milks by the contractions of hers. When their muscles finally began to release, they remained intimately connected, short of breath and unable to move.

Troy pulls out and gets up to find his clothes.

"So we're done her, you got what you wanted?" He asks

"Just get out." I say falling into shame. I can't believe what I just did.

Troy leaves and gets back in his trunk.

"Gabi is gonna kill me!" Troy screams at himself

He drives off to tell to Gabriella of his wrong doing, just afraid of what might happen...

WELL there it is people say what you want I don't care!-V out 


End file.
